


Any Excuse

by changingshadows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: Momo lives in the apartment above Jihyo's flower shop, and Jihyo always finds an excuse to talk to her when she comes home from work.





	Any Excuse

_ 'I must arrange the flowers outside so they look nice. I need to go water the plants in the trays on the front windows so they don't die. I need to go find a new patch of soil to plant some seeds.' _

Things Jihyo always said to herself towards the end of the day when she knew a certain someone who lived in the apartment upstairs would be coming home from work.

The young woman always used to lock up early since her flower shop never had any customers in the last half an hour it was open, but ever since the pretty blonde woman came to live upstairs, she's finding every reason to stay  _ later. _

Another thought crossed her mind. Or another  _ excuse.  _ She looked up at the clock. Ten to five.

Soon enough, the woman who lived upstairs would be walking past her flower shop. It always made Jihyo's heart flutter when she saw her stop to smell the roses, lilies, daisies and chrysanthemums outside the front of the florists, but Jihyo just attributed it to pride in her work.

It wasn't as if she  _ liked  _ her at all.

And yet here she was, sweeping the already immaculate linoleum floor because she had nothing better to do. And she was waiting for  _ her  _ of course.

About twenty minutes later, the blonde passed by the shop and did her same ritual. Stop and smell the flowers and give a small wave to the woman inside. Jihyo followed through on her end of the ritual and stepped out of the flower shop.

"Hey, Momo. How was work today?"

"Not bad, not bad," Momo replied, straightening her back. They did this every day. They always asked how each other's day went, and the conversation was always pleasant.

However, Momo had always liked the florist, and had always wanted to ask her to come out for a drink with her one day, but found herself too flustered to do so. Besides, she didn't know how Jihyo would feel.

And Jihyo was absolutely  _ not  _ attracted to the pretty woman who lived upstairs. She certainly  _ didn't  _ like Momo and how her hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail looked so cute and was such a nice colour on her. The butterflies  _ didn't  _ go crazy every time she smiled.

They continued talking for a while, and Jihyo kept finding ways to lengthen the conversation. She wanted it to last all night.

That's when Momo decided to break the cycle.

"Hey, um...would you like to come out for a drink with me this Saturday?"

Jihyo froze. Her heart began beating, and with nearly zero hesitation, the only hesitation coming from nervousness at being asked the question, she said, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Awesome," Momo said, a huge smile on her face. "Meet here around six?"

Jihyo nodded in agreement, and the two women smiled at one another before they bid each other goodbye, and Momo went up to her apartment.

Jihyo's eyes followed her.

Okay, so maybe she  _ was  _ a little attracted to her after all.


End file.
